1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to a mobile terminal, and more particularly, to a method and apparatus for displaying an image in a mobile terminal.
2. Description of the Related Art
Mobile terminals, such as smart phones and tablet Personal Computers (PCs), provide users with various useful functions through various applications. Accordingly, the mobile terminal has evolved to a device capable of using various types of information in addition to a voice call function. For example, a mobile terminal now provides a function of classifying and displaying a plurality of images stored in a gallery based on such information as the location of the mobile terminal.
The function of classifying and displaying images classifies a plurality of pre-stored images based on several criteria, and displays the classified images in the same order at a specific location or time.
Accordingly, the pre-stored images are statically displayed, causing a user to experience the inconvenience of having to input a specific gesture in order to find his/her desired image from among the displayed images.